xXx I Kissed a boy XxX
by KaTmeOwpOweR
Summary: La "terrorifica" experiencia de Seto al besar a un chico...xD


_Este...pues, esto se me ocurrió al escuchar la cancion de Katy Perry "I kissed a girl"._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de yugioh no me pertenecen..y blah blah..._

_**Advertencia:** No hay continuación xD_

**[XxX] BESÉ A UN CHICO [xXx]**

**Por KaT**

-¡Hermano! Vamos cuéntame!!

-Mokuba, no insistas porque no lo haré

- Oh! Por favor..no pudo ser tan malo o si?-

El menor de los Kaiba estaba un poco ansioso ¿Qué rayos se traía su hermano para no querer contárselo?

-Esta bien...Lo admito, fue...interesante ^^

-Lo sabía! Lo sabía!

-Asi es. Y ahora ya vete a dormir.

-Que? =O No! Tienes que contarme!

-Lo haré...después. Hasta mañana.-

El castaño prácticamente salió huyendo del cuarto; sabía que si se quedaba, su hermano no terminaría con el interrogatorio, y no estaba para darle explicaciones...al menos, no aun.

A pesar de que su pequeño hermano fue el que lo incitó a ir a ese lugar, aun no lo creía capaz de entender las cosas que acababan de suceder.

Ni el mismo se lo podía creer.

Seto Kaiba, importante hombre de negocios y dueño de KaibaCorp. ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara en ese estado? Si alguien lo viera no lo creería. Y peor aun... ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan desconcertado solo por un....beso?

Se recostó sobre su cama y respiró profundo

-Besé a un chico...

Increíble. Simplemente increíble.

En la mañana todo parecía marchar bien. Despertó, se dio un baño, desayunó, se fue a su oficina y después al colegio. Durante las clases no perdió la oportunidad de molestar al perro Wheeler. Resultaba irrisorio que la persona con quien no tenía nada en común fuera la misma con quien pudiera relajarse y estar a gusto por un rato.

A este paso todo parecía un día normal en su rutinaria vida. Pero no pensó que todo cambiaría esa misma noche.

*...*...*...*

Hace algunos días le había llegado la invitación para ir a la inauguración de un club. El ya tenía decidido en no ir, la verdad es que ese tipo de lugares no eran de su agrado. La sola idea de ver a tipos embriagándose o el escuchar música barata (Kat: Como el reguetón ¬¬) a un volumen que de tal grado te deje sordo..No. Para nada era su estilo.

Aunque no contó con la insistente y casi exagerada motivación de su hermano para que fuera a ese sitio. Simplemente no se podía negar a esos ojos de cordero a medio morir y al final terminó por aceptar. Era su hermano, la persona que mas quería, y si el verlo feliz significaba hacer un sacrificio, entonces no dudaría.

Se vistió de la forma mas sencilla, no planeaba llamar la atención...Solo un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa a medio abotonar del mismo color.

-Que provocativo Seto... piensas ligar? n_ñ

Hizo caso omiso al comentario burlón del pequeño, bien sabía que solo asistiría a ese club para complacerlo.

-Y tu no piensas que eres algo pequeño para andar hablando de eso?

-Sabes que solo bromeo n.n

-Lo se- revolvió los cabellos del menor- Bueno ya me voy. Te cuidas.

-Tu igual. Y no te preocupes en llegar temprano...

-Moki ¬¬...

Y así fue como se despidió de su hermano y partió hacia aquel club.

Lo que agradecía de esos lugares era que podía mantener su identidad oculta, por lo regular debajo de un antifaz. Eso lo tenía claro. Por eso al llegar al sito no dudó en ponérselo, para así solo dejar al descubierto la mitad de su rostro y esos ojos azules que lo cacterizaban

Al entrar no se percató de las miradas que logró robar. Solamente divisó la pista de baile en donde varias personas se movían al ritmo de la música; al fondo estaba la barra a donde se dirigió con paso seguro. Solo tomaría unos tragos y se marcharía.

Ya estando ahí, tomó asiento y pidió un whiskey. (Kat: Se imaginan a Seto tomando cerveza? Oo). Echó un vistazo al lugar...Había un buen ambiente y se sorprendió que estuviera hasta el full (Kat: O sea llenísimo) Tal vez por ser la inauguración.

Continuó bebiendo varias copas más...En eso, una mujer de hermosas proporciones y un entallado vestido morado, se le acercó. Contoneándose de forma sensual, aunque para el castaño era mas bien de una forma vulgar.

-Hola cariño, ¿Por qué tan solo?- aquella mujer se le pegó lujuriosamente -¿No te gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta por la pista?-

El olor a cigarro y la lasciva cercanía le desagradaron al castaño, asi que, de la forma mas "cordial" intentó deshacerse de ella.

-Gracias, pero no. Me encuentro con alguien mas

-En serio? Yo veo a nadie

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe

-Es una lástima corazón, será para la próxima

Kaiba se sintió aliviado al ver que se marchaba. Era complicado de entender, se había propuesto estar ahí solo por un rato; y ahora se quedaba sentado y solo como si en realidad estuviera esperando algo o alguien, sin importarle la hora.

-"_Efectos del alcohol"-_ Pensó al imaginarse que las copas, de las cuales perdió la cuenta, eran la causa de que aun siguiera ahí.

Entonces, la voz de alguien junto diciendo una sarta de maldiciones, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ese si que es un maldito hijo de p*ttA! Desgraciado!! Lo envidio!!

Seto no pensó darle importancia, pero había algo raro en el extraño rubio que no pudo ganarle a la curiosidad.

-Disculpa ¿esta bien?

-Bien? Bien?! El amigo con el que venía me dejo botado por una tipa, hermosa por cierto U.U, pero que apenas si conocía!!. Puedes creerlo??!!

-Estás preocupado por el?

-Que? NO! Por mi que se joda! Es un bastardo! Me quitó a la chica de mis sueños T-T

-Dejame adivinar.. de vestido morado muy ajustado y gran "pechonalidad"

-Si ...esa!*o*

-ññU No te preocupes hay muchas como ella aquí, de seguro encuentras a otra

-Hmm..Lo dice alguien que solo ha estado sentado en la barra ¬¬

-Como lo sabes?

-Porque te he estado viendo desde que llegaste

- o///O

-Etto...digo, e-estaba bailando por aquí cerca y vi cuando te-te sentaste..ehe..n///n- El rubio intentó ocultar su sonrojo debajo del antifaz pero no fue suficiente.

Mientras tanto el empresario lo observaba casi divertido. Era extraño, pues le recordaba a alguien.

-Cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Jo...-Entonces el chico recordó que su amigo le había dicho que no diera su verdadero nombre, pues no podía confiar con cual clase de persona se podría encontrar. -Jo...el.. Dime Joel.

-Bien Joel. Tu dime Seto.

-Seto..Seto Kaiba??!

El CEO se reprimió mentalmente, sabia que había cometido un error pero no podía permitírselo.

-Nah! Como se te ocurre! Tu crees que un tipo como el andaría por estos lugares?

-Tienes razón. De seguro pasa el fin de semana encerrado en su estudio trabajando con su laptop

-Que hay de malo con eso ¬¬...

-Hahaha...nada. Es solo que gente engreída como el, nunca se llevaría bien con alguien..y mucho menos alguien como yo.- El rubio bajo un poco su mirada, como si aquello le doliera. Seto se percato de esto, así que intento animarlo ofreciendole una copa.

-Vamos, bebe conmigo...yo invito.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, anda tómala.

Tanta fue la insistencia del castaño que Joel se resigno a aceptar.

-Solo una.

_Toda una botella de Whiskey después..._

-Pus..io siempre..hip..lo he dicho....Si la vida te da la espalda...Agarrale las nalgas!! xD

-Me encantan tus reflexiones Joel U///U...

-Sabes..a mi igual me encantas..

-O.O Perdon?

-Digo!..me gusta platicar contigo- En eso se paro, y sin poder sostener el equilibrio cayo del lugar, afortunadamente Seto lo sostuvo.

-Cuidado. A donde planeas ir?

-Al baño ^//^

-Te acompaño. Dudo que puedas llegar hasta allá en una sola pieza.

-Gracias

Y así, con un caminar tambaleante se introdujeron entre toda la masa de gente que bailaba y se divertía. Entonces, Joel tropezó y al intentar no caer se aferró a los brazos del castaño, haciendo que ambos cuerpos rozaran y quedaran muy cerca uno del otro.

-Gomen...

Seto entonces se perdió entre los ojos claros y puros de su acompañante...eran mieles...y a pesar de la oscuridad mantenían un brillo profundo...

Fascinado por ellos...casi sin pensarlo...se acerco y unió sus labios con los del rubio.

Este, por su parte, confundido y a la vez extasiado por la suave caricia le correspondió.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos lo había planeado, pero ninguno de los dos podía pensar claramente. Solo se quedarían para probarlo, disfrutarlo. Aquel furtivo contacto ahora parecía apasionarse. No importaba ya si los dos eran hombres, no importaba si ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Solo era curiosidad...un simple juego de atracción.

Seto pensó que esto era mejor que con una chica. Era demasiado bueno como para negarse. Demasiado inocente como para resistirse a algo que parecía prohibido.

-No...

Pero Joel no pensaba así. Se soltó del agarre y sin decir nada más salio huyendo.

El castaño, a pesar de que no era normal que actuara así, salio detrás del el; al menos quería una explicación. Aunque al salir, simplemente el rubio ya había desaparecido.

...*...*...*...*

-Bese a un chico...

Volvió a suspirar, aun recostado en su cama.

Intentando pensar con claridad...pero lo único que recordaba era el sabor de su boca.

Se había sentido tan mal. Se había sentido tan bien...

Esperaba que su hermano lo entendiera, claro, si es que se lo llegaba a contar.

Y no era que se hubiese enamorado de aquel misterioso chico...

Solo que...

-Besé a un chico....y me gustó.

**FIN**

**^O^ Bueno creo que ya saben a quien besó jujuju...**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen su reviews please sii? :D**


End file.
